date
by XxmastofepicxX
Summary: this is my first


Hibari put Maria, his 10 year old adopted daughter, to sleep and moved on to his room, where chrome was waiting. He smiled at her, as she sat on the bed with nothing but her bra and panties covering her areas. Her face was extremely red as hibari crawled on her, she smiled as their lips touched softly and in tensed as they felt the sexually feeling pull on their bodies. He ran his two fingers up her spin and removing her black bra.

He pulled back and played with her breast, pulling, licking nibbling, and pinching her nipples. She moaned loudly as she placed her hands on his topless torso. He smiled as he released her nipples and moved down to her womanhood not yet removing her panties just stroking her, she yelp. She pulled on his arm wanting him to stop he crawled up to her, "Yes my litlle herbivore" he whispered brushing her hair with one hand and squeezing her breast with his free one. She took the opportunity to unzip his jeans, he looked at her and kissed her deeply. She pushed her tongue in his mouth, he pushed her back down gently, as he ran his hands down her torso and into her panties. Her body jumped as his fingers played with her wet womanhood, he looked at her as she pushed his head down; giving him permission to continue what he was doing earlier. He moved back down, lifting her legs and instead of stroking he ran his tongue once over the fabric that covered her womanhood, she jumped and moaned his name. he smiled and removed her panties tossing them to the side, he licked her several times before pushing his two fingers inside of her.

"don't st… oh Hibari I'm ahhh…." she squalled gripping the sheets as she came. He pulled his fingers out and found them to be covered in com. "bet that felt good, my little herbivore" hibari whispered licking her neck but stopped as he felt her trying to pull his pants off. He chuckled as he pulled her up and lifted her chin "you're a cute little herbivore" he said pulling his jeans off for her and laying down as she was placed on his manhood, his hands were still on her waist, she was pulled up and down on him repeatedly as she yelped and moaned his name. Hibari clenched his teeth as he groaned every once and a while until he cam. She fell on his body and both him and her laid there panting and sweating, he pulled the cover over chrome and himself to sleep that perfect night.

9 Months later

Hibari and Chrome laid in bed in each other's arms, everything was quiet but the silence was soon broken by Chrome's blood curtailing screams. "Chrome… baby what's wrong" Hibari woke in a protective mode as if someone would be brave enough to sneak into his house.

"it's time" she cried as he called the hospital on his cell and demanded he get a doctor down there now or he would bite them to death.

"Papa. What's wrong with mommy" Maria whispered, looking at her mother in fear.

"Mommy's okay sweet heart" he said as Tetsuya walked in the room and rushed to Hibari's side. he looked at Tetsuya "Take Maria to another room and calm her down" he ordered.

"Come on Maria lets go play in your room" Tetsuya smiled taking her hand and returning to her room.

After 3 hours of labor Chrome gave birth to two baby girls, the doctor frowned when the second baby came out.

He turned to Hibari, "nurse keep her calm. Mr. Kyoya may I have a word with you" he asked Hibari nodded leading the doctor to another room with the second baby in his hands.

"I'm sorry but this one will only live for 3-4 days, it would be a miracle if she even opened her eyes" the doctor said as Hibari took his little angel from him.

Yet the doctor was very wrong, after a week her eyes were opened and bother babies where being breast feed by their mother. She smiled as Hibari entered the twin's bed room.

"they need names baby" he said sitting next to her, she smiled as her cheeks turned pink.

"I've already named her" she said narrowing her eyes to the one that had the same color hair as herself. "She Nenriki"

"that means faith so name her Mikimo(Hope)" she smiled and nodded as the two stopped suckling and fell asleep. The two parents smiled as the put them both in their crib.


End file.
